


[Podfic] For Every Action

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of xparrot's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A man's home is his castle, and Napoleon and Illya are laying siege on one another in a fierce, relentless, and very silly war of retribution.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For Every Action

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Every Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:**  47 min  
**Download Link at the audioficarchive** [as an mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-every-action) [as a podbook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-every-action-audiobook) OR [AS A STREAMING/DIRECT DOWNLOAD LINK](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/for%20every%20action%20-%20written%20by%20xparrot.mp3) (4/20/17) here (thank you paraka <3)


End file.
